Ecaflip
Ecaflips or Ecaflip's Coin are the risk-takers of battle. With a wide array of stylish attacks, they leave their fate up to the turn of the cards or the roll of the dice. They have many interesting spells that can easily bring them to ruin, or elevate them to glory. Their few elemental spells are primarily Earth, with a few Fire spells tossed into the mix, and one Water/Air spell. They will really shine with high Strength, which lets their earth attacks unload more damage. Stats For Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: Recommended: *Strength - It is most recommended to boost your Strength as high as possible to make full use of the majority of the Ecaflip's Earth-based spells, as in the Ecaflip/Strength build. Strength can be raised to 100 before reaching the soft cap. Somewhat recommended: * Agility - Bluff is an early attack that does air damage 50% of the time (not a very bad spell in the beginning). In addition, all Ecaflips can benefit to some degree from raising it, both for the small effect on Critical Hits and increased odds of dodging and preventing dodges. Agility can be raised to 50 before reaching the soft cap. * Chance - Bluff does water damage the other 50% of the time, making Chance another attractive stat for an Ecaflip who relies on it. It is recommended to boost your Chance up to 25 when early in the Ecaflip/Chance build. Chance can be raised to 20 before reaching the soft cap. The other characteristics are: * Intelligence - Build with caution. Topkaj can be a potent attack and Intelligence boosts the healing portion of the Ecaflip's largely unreliable healing spells. The low soft cap of 20 means that an intelligence-based Ecaflip has an uphill climb at best. * Wisdom - A good set will take care of this one or boost this stat with scrolls, do not use stat points gained from leveling. * Vitality - Somewhat useful. Some Ecaflip spells are self-harming and extra Vitality enables Ecaflips to survive casting their own spells. This trait was more recommended when All or Nothing was the favored build, but is less useful now that All or Nothing's effect has been changed to be less reliable. Weapon The Ecaflip favored weapon is the sword, which has no bonus and no penalty. They get damage penalty for all other weapons. Note: since all swords require strength, they are not a choice for Ecaflips based on other characteristics, like Ecaflip/Bluff. Class spells The Class spells available to members of the Ecaflip class are: Builds °=Not recommended, +=, ++=, +++=Proven, solid build Note: The section below is being reorganized Chance/Agility-based * Ecaflip/Bluff * Ecaflip/Bluff,Felines Leap * Ecaflip/Agility * Ecaflip/Agility (Chaos' Build) * Ecaflip/Agility (ecaflips luck build Intelligence-based * Ecaflip/Intelligence (Heal/Topkaj/Leek) * Ecaflip/Heal (Topkaj) * Ecaflip/FireStarter(Saiyoko's Build) * Ecaflip/Intel/Strength Hybrid * Ecaflip/Topkaj/Cawwot Other builds * Ecaflip/Hybrid * Ecaflip/Practical * Ecaflip/Slayer (Kurisa's build]] * Ecaflip/Hybrid2 (needs to be evaluated) * Ecaflip/luck build extremely great if you are a str eca * Ecaflip/Strength Intelligence Combination of Topkaj and HoT * EcaFlip Strength/Meele There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Training dopple General strategy goes here. Trivia Reading ecaflip backwards gives "pilface". Add an "E" in between pil and face and you get pile face. This obviously comes from the french expression "Pile ou face", which is their version of heads or tails. In a similar fashion, "Topkaj" read backwards is "Jakpot," and "Rekop" read backwards is "Poker." Also, Wheel Of Fortune is a Roulette.